Dark Love
by MadamLestrangeLovett
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus from the beginning till the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!** This is my first fanfic so be nice! :D (Just Kidding) Sorry for my errors, english is not my first language.

I hope you will like it :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything etc.

* * *

It was a cold dark rainy day in autumn. Everybody was inside in their warm homes except one young man walking into the forest. He looked very strong and massive with wavy not short but not long dark hair and big grey eyes full of sadness and anger.

"Shit!" he screamed angrily and punched into a tree with his right hand. "Ouch" he screamed again holding his bloody hand. After few minutes standing he sat down to a big old tree. 'That's not fair..' he thought. "Why.. why she must die?" he asked himself. A warm tear falling down his cheek. After a few minutes he heared that someone was walking into the forest. It was a young beautiful girl with big black curly hair. She looked like she was looking for something or someone. „Rodolphus?" she screamed. "Rodolphus where are you, love? She was walking down the dark forest when she finally found him. "There you are!" she said with smile.

"I was looking for you for a long time.. I-" she said still smiling. "Go away Bellatrix" he said. "What?" she was shocked. "Please Bellatrix I don't want to be bad at you.. so GO AWAY!" Rodolphus said angrily. "I'm not going anywhere Rodolphus! I want to be here with you." Her eyes were full of tears. Like million tiny diamonds were falling down her cheeks. She sat next to him. He looked at her and after a long time finally said: "Look.. I.. I'm sorry Bella.. forgive me. You know it's a hard time for me.." he said. She smiled "It's ok Rod. I know how you feel. Just let me be with you and together we will go trough it." Then he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead holding her close to him. After a few seconds he finally feeled realaxed and a little bit happier, too. "Oh god.. What happened to you?" after minutes she asked shocked, holding his injured hand. „Umm.. nothing.. It's fine." "Rodolphus!" she said angrily. "It's fine darling." a smile spread across his face. "You don't have to be scared." He placed a kiss on her lips.

"By the way.. how did you find me?" he asked with a smile. "Well, when we were kids you brought me here for a few times and I thought that you would be here." She smiled. "I don't remember." He was laughing. "I just remember that you hated me so much!" he was still laughing. „That's not true!" "I remember it very clean." „I don't remember it Rod." she was laughing, too. "It doesn't mater, does it? I love you now that's important! Let's forget about the past. We don't live in it anymore." "I agree." He kissed her softly.

* * *

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were freshly married. They known each other since their childhood. When Bellatrix was about 9 years old her parents Cygnus and Druella Black decited to marry her to a boy from a big pure-blood family - Lestrange . She didn't want to marry him. Yeah, she was very stubborn (of course she till is). But after few years she started to like him and then he finally fall in love with him. They married when she was 18 and he was 21 years old.

Years before their marriage she hated him. It was because her parents said that she must marry him. It hurt him a lot because he loved her. He always loved her even she hated him.

When they married he was the happiest person in the whole world because his wife was the most beautiful women in the whole world. He never was happier before.

Most people thought that she is crazy, hateful and she has heart of stone. Nobody would think that she is the opposite of it. Only he knew who she really was. She was very kind, sweet and she was always smiling when she was with him. Everybody was telling him that she is crazy. But he didn't care because he loved her so much.

* * *

After a time sitting under a tree he softly kissed her lips and took her hand. "Where are we going?" she asked. "It's very cold here and I don't want you to fall ill" he said while he was smiling. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips and together they went in their big hause. Rodolphus was undressing his coat while Bellatrix was in the kitchen. "Do you want a cup of tea, honey?" she asked. Nobody was answering. She wanted to ask it again but suddenly she felt that he hugged her from behind around the waist and kissed her ear. "What are you doing?" she laughted. He hold her waist with one hand and with the other he hold her legs. (bride style holding)

"Rod, wait." She was laughing. „Put me down! RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE! Put me down! NOW!"

He entered into their bedroom still holding Bellatrix. He put her on the bed kissing her softly. "Lestrange, you're crazy." "Crazy into you, Belle." He said and kissed her again and again.

"Rod?" she asked with a sweet voice. "Yes, Darling?" "I'm cold.." she was looking at him with those big cute brown eyes. He covered her with a pattern wool blanket and hold her close to him. Her had was placed on his chest. In this position she felt warm and safe. "Thank you." "For what?" she asked. „For beeing with me. For making me smile in hard times.." "Everytime, darling." She kissed him and placed her head back to his chest. "Rod?.." "Hmm?" "Ummm.. I.. good night, honey." After a fer minutes she fall asleep. He kissed her forehead and fall asleep, too. By her side he felt relaxed, peaceful and happy.

* * *

What wanted Bellatrix say to Rodolphus? **Wait for a next chapter! :)**

So this is the end of the **first chapter**! What do you think? :)

Lots of love, Sandy xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Chapter 2, hope you'll like it. ^_^

**Warning**: This part is a little bit dirty. YOU WERE WARNED!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything etc.

English is not my first language. I'm Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Bellatrix woke up at sun shining in her face. She rolled to her right side with still closed eyes. After few minutes she placed her right hand on the other side of the bed looking for her husband's sleeping body. When she relized that he wasn't there, she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked around the room but Rodolphus wasn't there. "Rod?" Her voice was still sleepy. When after a longer time nobody was answering she decited to find him. She was looking for him in the kitchen, in the living room, bathrooms.. everywhere.. she was also outside of the Lestrange manor but she didn't find him. She went back to the manor and decited to take a bath. After a few minutes she was undressing herself in the main bathroom. She looked at herself in the reflection then she stepped into the tub.

She was thinking about her life. She never was really happy. Before she marry Rodolphus her life was full of sadness. She didn't have friends.. she was alone. Her mother was a psychopath.. A women with no heart (the truth is that she still is but not that much than before). She remembered her father but then her thinking was interrupted by loud knocking.

"Rod is it you?" Her voice was full of excitement. "Mistress Lestranges's mother, Mistress Black is waiting downstairs." It was Kretcher's voice. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and thought 'What does she want?!'

Bellatrix's mother Druella was sitting in the living room in a dark purple dress. "Finally Bellatrix! I thought that I will die here!" Her voice was calm and cold as always. "Hello mother. What do you want?" "Is something bad about it if a mother wants to see her daughter?" Bellatrix wished she was dead. She hated every conversation with her mother. "Look at you, Bellatrix. You look awful. Messy hair, horrible dress, dark circles under eyes.. oh god what happened to you girl?" "Thank you mother for the compliments." Druella smiled with a fake smile and took a sip of her tea. She looked like she wanted to say something but thankfully Rodolphus bursted into the room. All what he said was "Jesus Christ! What is she doing here?" with a funny expression. "It's good to see you, too." Her voice was still very calm. Bellatrix giggled how seriously he said it. After a half of a hour Druella left. She said that she must go to buy something but of course she lied. When she finally left they laughted together so hard.

"By the way. Where have you been?" Her big brown eyes looked so adorable. "Umm.. I got up earlier. I don't wanted to wake you up so I decided to go to the forest. You know.. It reminds me my childhood." He smiled and hugged her. "Finally we're alone!" She said with a little excitement in her voice. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He started to undress her then he looked at her and said: "I still don't know how those women dresses and underwears work." She laughted "Don't worry, love. I know how."

They ended up in the main bedroom. She wore only her complicated underwear and he was half naked. After a few kisses they jumped into the bed. She undresses herself and lied down. He was looking at her with big eyes and with open mouth. "You're perfect, Bella." She smiled.

Her hands were in his hair, enjoying every touch. He was kissing her neck. Then he was bitting her skin and sucking it. He countinued to kissing her breast, then her belly and then he looked at her with a wild smile. She nodded. It was a signal for him that he can do it. He licked her pussy so hard. She lost her breath and moaned. "Please!" She screamed. He smiled "What, Love?" "Do it!" She doesn't had to say it againg. He grabbed her and pushed himself into her. She screamed a few times his name and moaned a lot. She bit his lip, licked at his blood. After a few times doing it again and again he pulled himself out and lied next to her. "Oh.. oh god." She was breathing very hard. "It was amazing." She looked at him with a cute smile and kissed him. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Darling?" "Yeah?" he looked at her with a smile. "I.. I want to tell you something.." "Ok. What is it, love?" She looked very nervous. "Ehmm.. I'm pregnant!" She was nearly crying. Her eyes were shining and were full of happines. "WHAT?" He was schocked. "You're not happy?" "Of course I'm happy! I'm just.. wow.." "Just what?" He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm just shocked. You know.. I thought about another quoestion.. I'm but of course I'm so happy." He hugged her and also kissed her again. She was crying from happines. Finally her biggest secret was out.

* * *

**Please leave a review! ****:)**** I want to know your opinion****. ****Thank you!**

If you have any ideas for chapter 3, feel free and message me.

Lots of love, Sandy xoxo


End file.
